


BONDS

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first post on ao3.. go easy on me.. this a a poem i wrote sometime last year i guess... anyway.. umm.. hope you like it.. itz all i have got at the present moment!</p>
            </blockquote>





	BONDS

BONDS

Invisible threads made of things we dont even know  
You turn ur back, i turn mine  
We walk away  
But something pulls us back each time  
You are like a star i keep chashing  
And you always keep running  
But i will find you . Very soon

Dark eyes filled with darker emotions  
Try to hide it all underneath  
But i can see right through your facade  
You draw your blade, i draw mine  
But thats as far as it will get  
Metal never to be stained with red  
Crimson visible only of the broken hearts deep within

Here we are at the edge of the cliff  
If you fall, i will fall with you  
If you push, i will only smile back at you  
Your hand outstreched,to destroy everything inbetween  
My hand outstreched, only so as to grasp yours  
Oh,but i guess i missed it

Give me that toothy grin  
Come at me with all your might  
For all i know it might be right  
Which you called broken, i call it glorious survival

Keep running from me, i will chase you from afar  
For one thing i do know  
These BONDS shall never cease to exist  
You turn your back, i turn mine  
But there will be our friendship pulling us back each time..

-PGK

**Author's Note:**

> Pgk is the pen name i like to use


End file.
